Back from the Future
by Megsay
Summary: Forge is working on a device to bring information from the future, but when someting goes wrong, Rogue is brought from the future. Who's this Remy she keeps talking about? Why is she scared of Jean? And does she have control over her powers? ROMY
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was an idea I had that I just had to get down. Review and I'll try to continue. Sorry it's so short.

"You promise this won't hurt?" Rogue asked. She was standing in a large lab. Wires were hung here and there and multiple beeping noises could be heard from every direction.

"If all goes well, we will know exactly what's in store for us in the future." Forge replied. He was running back and forth between multiple machines, plugging in and pulling out wires along the way.

"I still don't know why we had to come watch," came a voice from the sidelines.

"Shut up Kurt! Don't you, like, want to know what the future is like?"

"Guys, calm down and let Forge continue working. Maybe this time he won't blow us up."

"Forge, are you sure it's ready?" The professor questioned. He, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Logan, and Hank were all waiting to see how badly Forge's invention-of-the-week was going to fail.

"Of course it is, I just wanted to check everything one last time."

Five Minutes Passed

"Alright, it's done."

"Finally!" Rogue cried out.

"Now, I just need a DNA sample."

"Here," Rogue said, pulling out a hair.

Forge gleefully grabbed it and placing the hair sample in a small container. "Now, we should start getting Data anytime now."

"Like, what kind of data?" Kitty questioned.

"Pictures, documents, newspapers, records, anything really."

In the middle of the room, a small printer started shaking. Forge ran over and started hitting it with a wrench.

"Oh no, this is not good. Come on…"

"Forge, that doesn't look like…"

BOOM! The printer exploded sending metal everywhere, and everyone flying back to the wall. Smoke filled the room, and no one could see anything. Finally, as the smoke cleared, people started sitting up and looking around for any signs of life.

"Like, what was that?" Kitty asked between coughs.

"Ahhhh!" They heard an ear-piercing, feminine scream.

"Rogue, where are you"

"Stay right there, we're coming"

They group finally spotted her, off to the right, deathly pale, trembling violently, standing with her back against the wall. Her hair was in her face and her eyes were wide open staring in fear at the middle of the room, behind a desk at a point they could not see.

"Stripes, what's wrong?" called Logan, running up to her, trying to calm her down.

Slowly, she raised her arm, shakily pointing behind him. Turning around, he saw something that made him freeze.

Knowing there wasn't much you could o to shock Logan, everyone else slowly made it over to them, trying to see what was going on. What they saw made them gasp in shock.

There, on the ground, lay two unconscious bodies. One was Forge, slumped against a knocked over machine. The other was a woman in a skin-tight, full-length, black uniform. She had long, curly, reddish-brown hair, with the unmistakable white bangs that outlined her face.

She was an older, future Rogue. She was also covered in blood.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Ahhhh 6 reviews! That's GREAT! Thank you to __**WildyAnimal, Wolf Skater, byproducts, Lady Elizabeth of New York, Willowed Moon, **__and__** Raven34link! **__But, before I upload again, I want 5 more reviews. Can you do that? 5 MORE!. Then, I will update again._

Disclaimer: I do not own x-men, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Warning: Older Rogue here is a little OOC, but that will be explained later. Also, I can't do accents, so I won't. Sorry for those who were looking forward to it.**

Logan was, as always, the first to recover from the shock. He raced towards the older Rogue. Jean was next, she went for Forge.

As Forge woke, Hank recovered from the ordeal. "We need to get them to the med bay NOW!"

Forge jumped up. "No, wait, I'm fine!" he protested.

"Hurry, she needs medical attention ASAP!"

Jean used her telepathy to carry her, as no one wanted to risk hurting her, or themselves if she had skin uncovered. They didn't know how strong her powers were in the future. The professor followed behind.

The present Rogue was still trembling against the wall.

"Rogue, look at me. You, like, need to calm down." Kitty was trying to help her sit down, but was having trouble. The sleeves of Rogue's shirt had been torn off in the explosion, leaving her arms and shoulders exposed.

"Yeah, Rogue. Just breathe." Kurt tried to help.

Finally, Rogue stopped trembling and slid down to the ground. She looked Kitty in the eyes. "That- That- That" she stumbled across her words. "That can't be me. It just can't! What happened?"

"There was an explosion. We need to get you to the med bay." Scott said, holding out his hand.

"No." she said quietly, shaking her head. "No!" she repeated, this time much louder. She raced off in the direction of the dorms.

"Rogue… wait!" Kurt ran after her, but Scott stopped him.

"She just needs time to calm down. Let's go to the med bay, we'll be of more use there."

When they (Kitty, Kurt, and Scott) reached the med bay, they saw the Professor and Jean sitting quietly. Hank was reading off a clipboard. Forge had left to try to go fix whatever had gone wrong.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kurt asked, worried about his sister, if it was his sister.

"I think so." Hank replied. "There are no broken bones. She hit her head and her arms and legs only had minor cuts and bruising. The only thing we can do now is wait for her to wake up."

"Ugh" a soft moan was heard from the time-traveler. "What happened? I feel like I was run over by Kitty on her way to the mall."

Kurt laughed, Kitty pouted. "It's not funny!"

"Stripes, is that you kid?"

"Logan!" Older Rogue said, snapping her head up and encasing him in a giant hug. "You're ALIVE! We did it! What happened? How did we make it out? Where's Remy? Please tell me he made it!" Older Rogue said in a rush.

"Stripes? I don't know…" he said, confused.

"He made it, didn't he? DIDN'T HE!" Rogue yelled, backing up to look him in the eyes. When she didn't see what she was looking for, she burst into tears. "REMY! God, please no. REMY! He- he can't be dead. NO!"

"Rogue, calm down. We need…" but the Professor was interrupted by Older Rogue's scream.

She had gone pale and was staring at the Professor with fear in her eyes.

_AN: Okay, that's it! Major cliffy! Sorry, wait, no I'm not. Remember **5 REVIEWS**, then a new chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: WoW! That was fast. 5 reviews already. I know it's the same day, but I did promise you guys. Plus, _**Wolf Skater**_ scares me a little. She might send her minions after me. Or worse, LEIGH! You guys should read her Fanfic Past and Future Mysteries, it's really good! Well, here's the next chapter, and you have _**tenchi13, byproducts, Lady Elizabeth of New York, Willowed Moon, **_and_** Wolf Skater**_ to thank for it! _

_Okay, here's your new goal, 7 NEW REVIEWS! I know you can do it! MAKE ME PROUD GUYS!_

Disclaimer: MWA HA HA! I OWN THE X-MEN! (lawyer pulls out briefcase) AHHHHHH, NOOO! I DO NOT OWN THE X-MEN! (lawyer walk away) whew, THAT was close.

Everyone was silent. Jean and Scott, who had been in the back of the room, slipped out. They didn't feel the need to be there anymore.

Older Rogue (AN: Let's call her ORogue) closed her eyes and put her hands on her hand, pulling at her hair. "Okay." She said to herself softly. "I'm just gonna open my eyes, and this will all be a dream. I'll be at home with Logan and Remy, and everything went alright." She opened her eyes again, to see the Professor staring at her, mouth wide open in shock.

"Ughhh" she moaned, dropping down as her head hit the pillow. "My life is so messed up."

Kitty started laughing. "Yeah. Like, you signed up for it as soon as you became a part of the team."

ORogue looked up at her and smiled. "Don't I know it." Sighing, she looked down, refusing to look anyone in the eyes. "I'm gonna guess this is Forge's fault. Me being in the past, you know."

Kurt laughed. "So, Forge still messes things up in the Future?"

ORogue looked up again and spotted Kurt, in all his blue-fuzziness (is that a word. If not, it should be.). "Awww, Kurt. I forgot how cute you used to be."

Everyone laughed as a purplish tinge appeared on his cheeks. "Wait, used to be? What happened?"

Ruffling his hair she replied "Nothing, you just grew up."

"Hey!" he said, slapping her hand away. Then he froze, looking at his hand. "You aren't wearing gloves."

She looked at her bare hands, confused. "Yeah, why would I be wearing gl- OH! Yeah, I got control of my powers awhile ago."

"Sweet," Kitty said, her mind was bursting with questions. "So, who's this Remy guy? Is he your BOYFRIEND?"

ORogue chuckled. "No," she said. Kitty looked down, disappointed. "He's my husband." Everyone's heads snapped to attention, shocked at what they just heard.

"Well, " Hank interrupted their shock-fest (haha, shock-fest. *snickers into hand*). "Perhaps we should let our guest rest. She has had quite the trip."

"Thanks Beast." ORouge said, lying down again. "I just hope the rogue of this time isn't mentally scarred for life."

Logan and the Professor exited, heading towards Xaiver's office to talk solutions, while Kurt and Kitty raced out to find the present Rogue (just Rogue from now on).

Meanwhile, Rogue had been laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling in shock.

"Rogue, you, like, HAVE to hear this!" Kitty said, running through the door.

"Ahhh!" Rogue screamed. (She's been doing this a lot, huh?) "Kitty, don't just run in here like that."

"Sorry," Kitty looked down sheepishly.

"ROGUE!" Kurt cried, teleporting in, on top of Rogue.

"KURT!" Rogue yelled in anger coughing at the smoke.

"Sorry sis, you NEED to hear this!"

"Yeah, your future self woke up!"

"She is NOT me!" Rogue said, pushing Kurt off of her. "This is just some mistake," She said getting up and waking to the window. "Besides," she said, picking up her cell to check for messages, "whoever she is, she's probably on her way back by now."

"You really don't want to, like, talk to her?"

"Come on, Rogue."

"You don't want to see her? Why? She said she was married, I would want to know who it is if my future self came."

"Married?" snorted Rogue in disbelief. "Now I know it's not me!"

"No, she, like, said it herself. Some guy named Remy."

_CRASH!_ Rogue dropped the phone. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

_AN: Now, review! Remember, __**7 reviews**__!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Goody! Lots of reviews! And in SUCH a short time frame. I know my chapters are short, but at least I update frequently. As promised, the next chapter is up. This time, let's get 10 reviews. Can we do that. I hope so! _

_**2takuya**__: Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter is better. I get people saying how good it is, but you're right. I was jumping around and rushing it. I won't be going back and editing the last chapters, but from here on out I will be working to do a better job. I'm sorry if ORogue is way too OOC for you, and I get how she needs to be more mature. Thanks for the constructed review and I hope to hear your thought on this chapter._

_**Jh831**__: Thanks, and it should be coming soon. Within the next two chapters._

_**TristeAlma:**__ I can't tell you, it would ruin the story, but you will find out._

_**Love live life**__: I did. Here you go :)_

_**Darkangel856**__: I'm glad._

_**Byproducts**__: Hmmm, so dropped a phone and screaming is classic. :) I'll have to do it more often._

_**Wolf skater**__: Yeah, too many cliffie's. I agree. I need to stop doing that. Is this a cliffie? I don't know if it qualifies for one. I think so, In which case, I'm sorry. *smacks head* stupid, stupid, stupid. _

**Diclaimer: I don't own X-men. If I did, X-men evolution would be all ROMY! I was upset with his lack of involvement. Majorly upset.**

Rogue was silent. She could not believe what she was hearing. Was it true? She doubted it, but she couldn't be sure. There was this nagging feeling, telling her it was true. She didn't know what to believe.

Meanwhile, behind her back, Kitty and Kurt were engaged in a conversation consisting of silent gestures.

It went kind of like this:

_What's wrong with her, do you think she knows who he is?_

_I doubt it, I've never heard of this Remy guy._

_I'm gonna go check on Forge. You should talk to her._

_Me! Why me?_

_Because you are the closest to her._

_So!_

_Good Luck._

_Hey. STOP!_

But it was too late. With a_ bamph_, Kurt was gone. Hesitantly, Kitty advanced towards Rogue.

"Hey, you okay?" Kitty questioned, placing a hand on her covered shoulder.

"I'm fine Kitty, I just need to be alone for awhile." Rogue had recovered from her shock and entered denial. Still immersed in her thoughts, she ignored Kitty's attempts to break through.

"Maybe you could come down later. It could do you good." Kitty had dropped her Valley Girl cover in the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay, maybe." Rogue was looking at her hands, picking at a lose string on her gloves. She didn't want to listen. She just wanted all of her problems to disappear. The 'new visitor' was not helping things at all.

"Come on, Rogue. Please talk to me!" Kitty pleaded. She wanted her friend to be happy "I'll always be here if you want to." Kitty knew enough to know that Rogue wasn't going to open up to her any time soon. So, with a smile she started walking towards the door.

"Kitty?" she stopped and turned, hoping that she was wrong and Rogue would open up to her."

"Yeah?" A simple word, she wasn't going to push her luck.

"Thanks." And with that Rogue turned away. She was gone, washed away in the denial that overtook her. Her eyes were unfocused as she entered her mind, searching for answers.

"I'm always here." Kitty said with a smile. It was the farthest she had gotten. It wasn't much, but it was a start. Closing the door, she thought of when Rogue first arrived. An unhappy girl, lost, and confused. She had started on the wrong side, but in time, had come to see who her true friends were.

Putting back on her Valley Girl mask, she walked into the Kitchen with her usual ditzy expression, looking for her next victim that would take her to the mall.

In the Professor's office, Logan was upset. Scratch that, he was mad. Angry with the news he had just gotten.

"Chuck, you don't understand. I know him. That sweet-talking Cajun should not be anywhere near Rogue, no matter how old she is." Logan had his claws unsheathed and was paced back and forth, looking like it would be a dream come true if he was allowed the privilege to de-gut someone. For the past five minutes he had been trying to convince the Professor to let him 'take care' of the situation.

"Calm yourself Logan. Rogue looks happy, happier then I have ever seen her. What I wanted to talk about was the fear she had when she saw me. I just don't understand." The Professor was confused. The thoughts he had picked up did not match any of the theories he had

"What's to understand, she obviously doesn't like you anymore." Logan was still stuck on the fact that Rogue was married in the future, to Gambit no less.

"No, Logan. She had been projecting. It's a common thing when a person is in shock. The only thing that doesn't add up is the immense hatred for a person called the Phoenix. I just don't know how she knows who that is." Xaiver was worried. He has only told a select few about that part of Jean's mind. The loss of control earlier that year was just a small part of it. He kept telling himself it wasn't true, but how else could she have known if it wasn't.

Only one theory made sense, but he didn't want to believe it.

In the future, Phoenix had gotten out. And she was wreaking havoc across the world.

_AN: Okay, now 10 reviews. You can do it! And remember, I LOVE YOU ALL! And criticism is a good thing if it's for a good reason! Don't be afraid to use it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Sorry I took such a long time updating, I'm losing my inspiration. I had only thought so far… Anywayyyyyyyy… I am really enjoying this, and FINALLY set the stage for the rest of the story. Each one of ORogue's ideas can be a chapter. She is crazy. Her gaining control of her powers just… well, she will freak out everyone in the past, that's for sure. _

_REVIEW REPLY TIME: YAYYYYYY!_

_**2takuya**__: Thanks, this is more of a setting the scene chapter, so it's a lot of thinking. I'll try to make them longer from here on out._

_**Peace123**__: Thanks, hope you like this one._

_**Leech101:**__ I'll try, but don't expect much. I have issues with length._

_**Raven34link:**__ Yeah, they know each other. Not sure how right now, but they do. I agree with you on Pheonix, and Yeah, they married or something and the prof is dead._

_**Leigh Ray Lebeau:**__ Okay, first… Your middle name is Ray? Would never have guessed… Second… I don't really know what to say so, hi? Thanks for reviewing? I want a cookie now…_

_**Morring1:**__ Here's an update then_

_**Wolf skater:**__ Logan says he doesn't care. Well, actually he grunted and walked away. Go ahead and make your own translation off of that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-men_

ORogue awoke in the infirmary late at night. She noticed that her cuts had been bandaged. This surprised her; the others had always been scared of her skin even though she had gotten control of her powers. She looked over at the side table and saw a simple outfit. It was a plain black shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. _It'll do._ She thought

Slowly, she made her way off the bed and out the door. It was locked. She rolled her eyes, the password never stopped her. Concentrating on her hand, she morphed it to the professor's. She easily made it through, fingerprint locks were too easy.

As she walked along the hallway, she clutched her side in pain. Then she mentally slapped herself. _Hello, I can heal myself. _She thought to herself. Focusing on her wounds, it only took a few seconds for the skin to cover it and the pain to stop. Her life had been so much easier since she learned how to use her powers correctly. The only downsides were the emotional bursts and random mood swings.

Most of her night had been spent going over her situation. She had finally calmed down from her little breakdown before. Besides, if she was in the past, she was gonna have some fun.

She made a list. First, she was going to embarrass Kitty as much as possible. Revenge was always sweet.

Then, she would be spending time with her brother before he grows up and becomes boring. She wasn't that big into religion.

After that, she would stop by the brotherhood and mess with their heads. Why turn down a chance to go all out with her powers. She loved being mentally unstable sometimes.

Soon after that, she would take down the Phoenix. She must have been in the past for a reason. No way would she let Forge take all the blame. This was fate. It was DESTINY!

Fifth, she would take out Logan's motorcycle for a spin. It was destroyed in the future. She had nothing to do with it. Well, maybe she did, but she wasn't telling.

Finally, she would be… Well, why should she tell you? It's gonna be a surprise.

Maybe, just maybe, she might work on getting back to the future. Or she could go flirt with a certain Cajun she was missing. She couldn't decide. She might even do both. She can decide that when she gets there, but first, she needs to eat.

She is starving.

The future isn't as prosperous as the past.

Making sure to mask her sounds, scents, and thoughts, she made her way to the kitchen. The only problem was that there was somebody already there.

Her past self was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

Grabbing a coke, (because she didn't know where Logan kept the alcohol in this time) she sat down next to her.

"Somethin' wrong kid?"

Rogue fell out of her chair in shock. She clearly hadn't been expecting anyone, much less her older self. So, she just stared up at the woman in shock.

ORogue chuckled.

"I agree with Remy, too much make-up." She said to herself. Rogue heard, but was silent.

_AN: or here. I could end it here. That would work, but you would kill me. Oh well, I want to get this up now. That's it, no more, not until you review. And I get some more ideas. Reviews will help move my brain, so… you get the idea._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: If you haven't heard, I'm doing lots of updating this week. Hope this chapter is too your liking. Remember, ORogue is SUPPOSED to be OOC. And she is not from any comic or show, she is my own version of her._

_**LizzieH22**__: She is my own version, I own her personality, but not her name_

_**Alleila:**__ I planned it out in the last chapter, check it out._

_**Raven34link:**__ I love being mentally stable… IT WILL HELP ME RULE THE WORLD! Darn it, I keep blurting out my plans, OBLIVIATE!_

_**2takuya:**__ Is this any longer, chapter will increase in length as I go._

_**Leigh Ray Lebeau:**__ Torture the brotherhood in your story, this torturing will be MINE! Along with your COOKIES! *swipes cookies* and you will never find them. They are guarded by Apocalypse. Who knew he had a weak spot in Jelly Beans. Absolutely adores them. That's right Apocalypse, BOW DOWN TO YOUR JELLY BEAN SUPPLYING MASTER!_

_**Byproducts:**__ Don't worry, it will all work out in the end…_

_**Wolf skater:**__ Tell her to get her butt out of the corner and stop sulking or at least bake more cookies, I'm running low._

_**Lady Elizabeth of New York:**__ I took them out, but you already knew that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own x-men._

* * *

><p>As Rogue looked up at ORogue, ORogue looked down at Rogue.<p>

They stayed that way for awhile.

Eventually, ORogue went back to the drink in her hand. Rogue just move into a chair, across form her older counterpart this time. She wasn't trusting her yet.

"Well, isn't this just dandy!" ORogue spoke first. She almost sounded drunk, then again, bobby did lace the coke with alcohol as a joke sometimes.

Rogue just stared at her, wondering if the woman had been hit by a crazy ray sometime in her life.

ORogue started laughing.

That confirmed it, she was insane. Rogue got up to leave, but was grabbed on her way to the door. Rogue jerked back, waiting for the onslaught of memories, but they never came. Slowly, she opened her hands and stared at them in awe.

"Where's the yelling? If I know myself, which I hope I do, I know I would start yelling right about now."

Upon hearing this, Rogue did start screaming.

"You must be working for Magneto, otherwise I would've absorbed ya. I can see right through your tricks Mystique, the gig is up. Stop this-"

ORogue mentally put up some sound barriers and sighed. "I knew I was crazy, but seriously, MYSTIQUE! Is that the best you can come up with?" she interrupted.

Rogue quieted down and came off the wall she had backed against. "So, you aren't with Magneto?" she asked cautiously.

"Nope"

"Oh"

"Yep"

ORogue went back to drinking her 'coke'. Rogue took this time to look at the visitor. She was amazed at how similar they looked, they could be sisters. "So, you really are me?"

"Nope, you're me"

"huh?"

"Exactly"

"I don't get it?"

"When did I say I wanted you to?

"Umm, never?"

"Now you're getting it"

"Not really"

"Mm-hmm"

"I'm going now"

"Alright"

"You're just going to stay here then?"

"Yep"

"Well… good night"

"Good morning"

"morning?

"It'd morning now"

"Oh"

And with that, Rogue left the room in a rush, running down the hall, and collapsing on her bed, wishing for all her problems to just go away. There she entered sweet oblivion in dreamland, only to be attacked by her mind in her ever growing battle between body and mind.

In the kitchen, ORogue sat there, drinking her 'coke' as students trickled in for morning breakfast. It was Saturday, and there was no school. Unfortunately, that meant training sessions. Therefore, they still had to awake early.

It was at 5 that two important characters entered our scene. Hank and Kitty.

Hank ran in. "Has anybody seen- ROGUE! What are you doing here, we need to get you back to the-"

"I'm fine."

"Still, I'd like to run some-"

"I said I'm fine"

"Nevertheless, we need to-"

"What kind of word is that?"

"Huh?"

"Nevertheless, it's a strange word. Doesn't even sound like a word… Never. The. Less. What does that even mean anyway? Did you ever realize yur fur is really blue, but Kurt's is bluer. If there was, like, a blue fur contest, Kurt would win. Or would Mystique? Is that fur or skin? Do I even want to know? Not really." By now, everyone in the kitchen was listening to ORogue as she rambled on.

"Rogue, are you…drunk?" Hank spotted the bottle in her hand.

"Besides, she can change it, so I don't think it counts-nope, just coke, mostly because I don't know where Logan keeps it."

"Well… If your fine I'll just be going, remember to come back for a-"

"aughhhhh" ORogue groaned, throwing her head back, "But I don't want to…" Many laughed at her whiney tone.

Hank realized he wasn't going to have any luck dragging her back, exited the room with as much dignity as he could.

It was then that ORoge spotted Kitty leaning over in the fridge trying to reach the orange juice in the back. Her whole face lit up. _'Time for phase one'._

"Kitty! How are things with your boyfriend going? I forgot, are you dating Lance, or Colossus, or Kurt, or…"

The sound of the orange juice being dropped was a great reaction, but the quickly reddening face was even better.

"I'm just confused over here. I forgot which one it was. Who's dating who is a great way to figure out what year it is anyway?"

"Ummm, ummm…" Kitty stuttered, trying to think of what to say. She had not expected this at all.

"Oh right, you're in an off-again-on-again-but-always-in-denial relationship with Lance. Sorry forgot?"

"I am, like, so not in DENIAL!"

"Of course you aren't. You're here, not in Egypt. I think you would know if you were standing in the Nile."

"Ummmm…. Well then." Kitty said, backing out of the room, face still beet red.

"Don't worry, when you meet Colossus, you'll forget about everyone in the room. Why couldn't you take your make-out sessions to places we couldn't see? I hate mushy-mushy stuff. That's why-" but her job was done, Kitty had left in total embarrassment. Take that!

ORogue smirked. Step One, complete.

* * *

><p><em> AN: What are you doing scrolling up, the review button is below this!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for this very long time away and wish to make it up to you. The reason I have been gone is a long story that I'm sure you do not want to hear, but feel free to PM me if you are desperate for details.**

**Anyways, looking back at things I wrote about 1.5-ish years ago, I am very disappointed in myself. Of the stories I have written, I hope to someday continue them. This though would mean me editing the crap out of them from the beginning. I am very willing to do so, and there is a poll on my profile page that you can take part in, or you can just review with your opinions. I will close the poll hopefully within the week and upload either an edited chapter or a new story.**

**In the meantime, there is a Danny Phantom one-shot available for you all to read.**


End file.
